Bring On The Fire (Bring On The Storm)
by SereneCalamity
Summary: The room mate thing was working out well for them. Stucky. OneShot.
_This one is AU, so no spoilers for_ Civil War _. Although the movie is amazing, I loved it, and it maybe just fuelled my love for these two super soldiers? The title of the story came from the story_ Invincible _by Ruelle. Oh and the Russian in this chapter is from an online translator, so is probably off, I apologize!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title of the story._

James 'Bucky' Barnes had had a thing for Steve Rogers since they moved in together.

The pair of them had sort of been thrown together awkwardly; Bucky was meant to move in with his friend, Clint Barton, who had then at the last minute decided that he was going to move in with his high school girlfriend, Natasha Romanova. That had left Bucky in an awkward spot, because it was now his second year of University and he really, _really_ didn't want to stay in the student housing again, but he couldn't afford to live by himself. The place that him and Clint had been looking at moving into hadn't exactly been a palace—two tiny bedrooms, a combined lounge and kitchen area and a bathroom that Bucky's bulky, muscular form could barely turn around in—but it would have been _theirs._ They didn't need to use a communal bathroom and deal with bumping into people as soon as they walked out their front door.

It turned out that Natasha had been living with her best friend, who wasn't too keen on living with a couple, so before they had even been introduced to each other, Bucky and Steve found themselves being told they were going to move into the apartment that Bucky had originally lined up with Clint, because it was best for both of them. They had both been a bit hesitant, but Clint and Natasha assured them it would be fine.

And it had been.

Bucky and Steve were fast friends, so close it was like they had always known each other.

That wasn't to say they didn't have their problems, given they were both stubborn and hot-headed, but they generally got over things pretty quickly.

Bucky was doing a mechanical engineering degree and working as a bouncer at a club in town most nights a week, while Steve was doing a Bachelor of Fine Arts with a minor in English, and working as a bartender at the same club Bucky was at—Bucky had got him a job after the coffee shop Steve was at dropped his hours. Working together and living together wasn't always the best combination, but they were fine. They barely saw each other at work, and even when they did, it was only for brief moments, when they managed to take their breaks together. They both did long hours at University, but when they were home together, it was as though they had been friends and learning each others rhythms for years.

It only took them two months before they kissed; a clumsy, drunken make out session at one of Natasha's friends parties. They both laughed it off awkwardly the next day when they saw each other over breakfast, and then didn't really talk about it again.

But just a few short weeks later, Bucky was sitting on the window seat in the lounge with a joint between two of his fingers, trying to relax after a long week in class and relishing his night off. Steve only had to work til midnight, and when he came home, Bucky was feeling loose-limbed and in a good head space. Steve gave him his adorable smile and came over to sit next to him, asking if he had another joint, and then they shared one between themselves. After the last puff, Bucky had stubbed out the joint, put his hands on either side of Steve's face and pulled him in for a rough kiss.

The night had ended with the pair of them stretched out on the couch, streaks of come striping their bare chests as they panted and grinned at each other dopily.

Steve had been worried that it had been a once off thing, but the next day when he got home from his classes in the early afternoon, Bucky had given him a heated look—dragging his gaze up and down his body—and a few minutes later they were naked and Steve was bent over the kitchen counter with Bucky behind him. Because of how comfortable they already were with each other, it made the sex that much better. There was the usual bumps and hiccups along the way as they got used to each others patterns when their clothes were off, and what the other liked, but they tended to laugh it off before bringing their lips back together for another heated kiss, their cocks slick and rubbing together between them.

Just because they had started sleeping together didn't mean that things were magically better between them and they never fought. In fact, if anything, their personality differences just became _more_ of a point of conflict.

Steve had been a late bloomer, he had apparently been the smallest and skinniest in his class until he was about seventeen, and so he had been picked on a lot. That had instilled a vengeful distaste for any type of injustice, and he regularly acted on that. According to Sam Wilson, one of Steve's closest friends since childhood, Steve had always been scrappy, and stood up for himself and others without a second thought even when he had been tiny, and that hadn't changed at all since he had filled out and grown to six feet. This resulted in more fights than Bucky cared for, including at the bar they worked at where drunk assholes constantly hit on unwilling girls. Bucky was convinced that if Maria Hill, the owner of the bar, didn't like staring at Steve's ass so much, the blonde would have been fired a long time ago.

And then Bucky had his own issues, he had been in a handful of bad relationships—which was partly his fault, because until Steve had come along, he seemed to fall over and over again for guys who had 'douche' programmed into their DNA—and that gave him trust issues. He had no problems with Steve 'The Friend' but as things progressed between them and the blonde became Steve 'The Fuckbuddy' and Steve 'The Exclusive Lover', he got worried. Sometimes he would retreat to his own room, not talking to his room mate for a couple of days when he would get lost in his own head. Steve was always good, giving him his space when he needed it, making sure not to crowd him, but there were times when it wasn't quite so easy. Like when Bucky saw Steve talking to some attractive guy or girl and couldn't help the jealousy that flared in the pit of his stomach, and he would end up saying something angry that he regretted later.

The difference, though, between the arguments that they had before they had started sleeping together and now, was the resolution.

Before, they just sort of smiled tightly and mumbled apologies.

Now, they would have sex that resulted in them both with scratches up and down their backs and hickeys glowing on their necks, sweat sticking to their bodies as they fell beside each other on the bed. Sometimes it was right in the middle of an argument that it happened, Bucky would be furious and started spouting Russian in frustration, and Steve's pupils would dilate and all of sudden he was on his knees and taking Bucky into his mouth. Or there was the time that Steve got into a fight with this guy who just wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. He ended up with a bloody nose and a split lip, and they had gone into the dingy club bathroom to clean him up. Bucky had been growling under his breath, saying that Steve needed to get rid of this hero complex, or at least lighten up, because not everyone needed the mighty Steve Rogers to save him. Steve was trying to brush it off, saying that it had just been a couple of punches and that he was going to be fine, and Bucky was so agitated that really couldn't decide whether he wanted to throw a couple of his own punches or fuck him. He had fucked him, and they broke the mirror in the employees bathroom who how hard Bucky was pushing into him.

So that was a definite upside, their new way of making things up to each other.

The way that Bucky felt about Steve was like no one else he had ever been with. Just being in the same room as the blonde made his skin feel like it had been set on fire and sent a flurry of messy thoughts in his head.

The way that Steve felt about Bucky was something he had never felt before. He had been in a couple of serious relationships, but none of them made his mind and body feel as though he was caught up in a constant storm like this.

When they were having sex it was the most intense either of them had ever had, whether it was rough and fast, when they needed to shake some tension at the end of a hard week of University or a long night at work, or when it was slow and intense, when they just wanted to take their time with each other. Steve never looked more beautiful than when his lips were wrapped around Bucky's cock, his mile-long eyelashes fluttering around his bright, blue eyes as he gazed up at him adoringly, and Bucky never sounded more magic than when Steve was thrusting into him and there were whines and moans falling from his ridiculously kissable mouth.

And when they were just sitting on opposite ends of the couch, a mess of text books and school papers between them, there were these quiet, relaxed moments when Steve would reach out and touch his shoulder or Bucky would stretch and rub their ankles together, and they would exchange soft smiles.

Somewhere along the line they became 'boyfriends' although it wasn't like a discussion they had. Bucky had just introduced him that way once and Steve had give him this bashful smile and linked their fingers together, giving them a squeeze.

Even though they hadn't quite said the words yet, they both knew they were in love.

It was too early for either of them to say it, but it didn't mean they didn't show it.

It was almost three in the morning when Bucky stumbled home from work. Steve had taken the weekend off because he had a big project due, and without Steve's comforting smile, it just made the hours drag while Bucky was forced to endure drunk after drunk. All he wanted was to get home and then fall into bed next to the blonde. Even though the pair of them still had their own rooms to give them their space, most nights they slept together. Bucky stripped out of his clothes and stepped under the hot spray, sighing as it fell over him. He ran his hand through his hair, which he really needed to give a trim because it was almost down to his shoulders now, and braced his arms against the wall for a few minutes. When he got out, he only bothered to put on a clean pair of briefs before going into Steve's room. He didn't expect his boyfriend to be awake, but Steve made a little noise at the back of his throat and rolled over.

"Sorry," Bucky murmured, low and rough. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"No, it's fine," Steve's voice sounded a little tired but still alert. "I only just came to bed."

"Still working on your assignment?" Bucky rolled his body closer to the other mans.

"And I wanted to wait for you," Steve reached out and trailed his fingers down his back. Bucky couldn't help the shiver as Steve's fingers dipped below the waist band of Bucky's underwear, sliding down his crack. He curled his fingers inwards, gripping Bucky's ass cheek firmly, the abrupt move eliciting a whine from the brunette's mouth.

They moved slow, rolling around together as their tongues dipped into one anothers mouths. Steve's fingers tangled in Bucky's long hair and tugged, in a way that he knew drove Bucky insane, and Bucky groaned and tipped his chin back, so that Steve could suck on the sensitive skin of his throat. Bucky pulled at Steve's hardened nipples, tugging at them and listening to the blondes throaty moans, loving every single sound that dropped from his lovers mouth. They wrangled each other out of their briefs and Bucky rolled on top of Steve, grinding their hips together.

"You always feel so good," Bucky groaned into his mouth.

"Shit, you have..." Steve bit down on Bucky's lower lip, soothing the nip with the flat of his tongue before nuzzling his nose against Bucky's and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "You have _no fucking idea_ how much I love that mouth of yours." When Bucky tried to capture Steve's lips again, Steve put his thumb on Bucky's lips. He traced the perfect rosebud pout of Bucky's mouth, his voice clouded with lust and love and it made Bucky's heart ache. He bit down on the tip of Bucky's thumb and Steve smiled before lunging upwards for another kiss.

Steve reached for the lube they kept in the drawers next to the bed, pouring some over his fingers before reaching between their bodies and touching Bucky's hole. Bucky's body jerked as Steve teased him for a few moments, pushing one finger inside and pumping it slowly for a few seconds, and then adding a second, and third. Bucky was grunting and riding Steve's hand, and he tightened his fingers on Steve's muscular shoulders. Steve's fingers kept finding Bucky's prostate, making his spine stiffen and his body tense, and for a while, Bucky wondered if Steve was just going to keep going until he came, but then Steve withdraw his fingers.

"Want you around my cock," Steve sighed and Bucky nodded his head rapidly in agreement. He reached down and kissed him, slow and deep, their tongues tangling together and their teeth clacking a few times before he picked up the bottle of lube and poured it onto his own hand, wrapping it around Steve's cock and twisting his fist around it a few times. Steve grunted and thrust himself upward into Bucky's hand, before Bucky readied himself over his lover and then lowered himself down.

There were mutual groans mingled together in the room as Steve bottomed out and Bucky went still as he adjusted. Steve ran his hands up and down Bucky's thighs soothingly as Bucky waited for the burn to fade, and then his fingernails started scratching into his lovers skin as he began to move. Bucky's groans started getting louder, filling the room as he began to ride him faster and harder. Steve tried to keep his eyes open—he loved watching Bucky fall apart—but the sensations that were rushing over him were too much. Just as he was about to come, he wrapped his hand around his boyfriend cock and pulled. It only took two tugs before Bucky was groaning and come was smudging onto his lower stomach and dripping over Steve's hand. A second later, Steve's cock pulsed inside Bucky, and his body jerking upwards and his back bowing before he finally relaxed back onto the bed.

"Рядом с тобой, я всегда чувствую себя, как дома," Bucky murmured softly, sounding a little sex-drunk as he leaned down to press a kiss to Steve's mouth softly. Steve smiled into the kiss as he opened his eyes and scraped his fingers gently though Bucky's hair and over his scalp.

"I love it when you talk Russian," Steve mumbled. "But I really have no idea what the fuck you're saying." Bucky let out a huff of laughter as he rolled off the blonde and onto the bed next to him.

"You always feel like home," he told him, his voice so quiet it was almost inaudible. Steve didn't say anything, but he reached out for him in the dark and held his hand. They stayed still for a moment, enjoying the sated feeling in their bones that came in the lull after an orgasm, before they got up to clean themselves off. When they got back into bed, Steve curled his body around Bucky's, nuzzling into the back of his neck and placing a soft kiss there.

"I love this...With you," Steve's whispered. Bucky knew what he meant, knew what he was saying, and it made his whole body feel weightless.

"I love this too," Bucky replied, gripping the arm that was around his stomach tighter, their fingers laced together. Steve knew what it was that Bucky was saying back to him, and the pair fell asleep happy, smiles on their faces.

I SAW _Captain America: CIVIL WAR_ LAST WEEKEND! _Holy shit. Just as good as I had hoped. Couple of things I was a little iffy on but *sighs dreamily* it was very good. Sebastian Stan and Chris Evans and Jeremy Renner all in one movie makes me very happy :) So if anyone is a Marvel fan and wants to fangirl, don't hold back! Especially if you want to fangirl about Stucky or Sebastian Stan talking in Russian or Wanda, who I absolutely fell in love with in this movie._

 _But especially Sebastian talking in Russian, that was like a spiritual experience._

 _Let me know what you think xx_


End file.
